Forbidden Love
by RaeganStar
Summary: This story is about a Thunderclan cat that falls in love with the deputy of Windclan.Plz read.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Leader

Flowerstar-A pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with intense forest green eyes.

Deputy

Hazelclaw-A mottled sand colored tom with grass green eyes.

Medicine cat

Songbreeze-A light purple she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.

Warriors

Anttail-A midnight black tom with bright amber eyes.

Featherpool-A beautiful light gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.

Brackenleaf-A red tom with dark blue eyes.

Sunflight-A tabby she-cat with eyes as yellow as the sun.

Leopardspots-A golden she-cat with unusual spots on her eyes are brilliant blue.

Dewdrop-A blue tom with yellow eyes.

Thunderstorm-A blue tom with yellow eyes.

Cherrypetal-A golden she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices

Flamepaw-A ginger tom with icy blue eyes. Mentor-Sunflight

Petalpaw-A golden she-cat with unusual markings shaped like flowers on her eyes are brilliant blue. Mentor-Dewdrop

Queens

Daisyheart-A pure white she-cat with green of Thunderstorm's -A blue she-cat with green eyes Shinykit-A white tom with yellow eyes

Ferncloud-A grayish greenish she-cat expecting Anttail's has sky blue eyes.

Elders

Rockfall-A tabby tom with brown eyes.

Windclan

Leader

Lakestar-A light blue she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy

Windheart-A light gray tom with brilliant blue eyes.

Medicine cat

Logbranch-A brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

I'm going to stop now.U will find out about the other characters later.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The night sky shimmered with the brightness of the stars. A cat walked back and forth in front of the nursery. The cat's name that was pacing outside the nursery was a Tom named Lionclaw(he died when they got in in fight with Shadowclan.). Just then a cat came out of the bramble frame. Your kit's are born Lionclaw,mewed you Songbreeze. Is Leopardspots ok? Yes,she is fine. She gave birth to 1 healthy kit. You may go inside now. Lionclaw went inside and saw the most beautiful kit he had ever seen. Leopardspots mewed tiredly to Lionclaw isn't this the most beautiful kit you seen? Yes said Lionclaw. Lets name her petalkit Lionclaw . Sure.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:apprentices

Petalkit's POV

I woke up when the sparrow started chirping at the crack of me introduce myself my name is mom is dad is Lionclaw but he died when we were in war with Shadowclan.I'm 6 moons old and today is the day i became an apprentice.I'm so excited.I went outside the nursery to stretch my legs. Ahhhhhh!that felt my mother came out and started to lick me furiously.I totally forgot i was going to be an apprentice 's leader went out and stood on top of the highledge and began the ceremony like this:Every cat that is old enough to catch prey gather around the highledge there will be a special ceremony to make more apprentices of step forward.I stepped forward.I say these words before Starclan.I,Flowerstar leader of Thunderclan call opon my warrior ancestors to look down on this has reached the age of 6 moons and is now ready to become an are now known as mentor will be Dewdrop. Dewdrop you are ready to take on a apprentice you have received excellent training from Lionclaw.I ran up and touched noses with him.I felt so happy i was gonna be a apprentice.

My mentor told me to get something from the fresh kill i went to the fresh kill pile.I couldn't decide what to get.A squirrel or a rabbit?I chose the was so good as i bit into i was done i told my mentor what we should mentor said we will go to explore the territory of Thunderclan. i was confused that he stammered a we went out my mind was still wondering about his said we were going to go to Windclan's we went there i asked him why he stammered and he said he has that kind of problem. i was still suspicious because he looked very we got there a Windclan patrol was 's where i saw my first Windclan cats.I noticed a tom kept staring at me. My mentor started to tell me about where the border we were done he suggested that we should go back and rest for the i got back Flamepaw asked me how my day was.I said it was great but i didn't notice that a lot of toms like me but i was too young to notice.

^_^ Plz reveiw^_^


End file.
